Part of the Family
by Mimosa In The Morning
Summary: Because, in the end, that's all Teddy wanted to be... A series of one-shots about Teddy Lupin's 'riddikulus' life with the people that loved him more than Harry loves Wrock bands. (Rated T just in case) EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!


Chapter One  
Teddy's First Sleepover

"Now, I've packed his diapers, his blanket, his dummy... Oh, no!" Andromeda suddenly looked horrified as she paced about Number 12 Grimmauld Place hurriedly.

"What is it?" Harry tried not to roll his eyes, shifting the Teddy's weight from one arm to the other.

"Floopsy! I must've left him back home... Oh, Harry... Maybe tonight isn't the best night to start-" the older woman stopped mid sentence when Harry held up a black stuffed wolf and let Teddy close his chubby little fingers around it.

"Honestly, Andy, we'll be fine," Harry did roll his eyes now as he reassured her, "I've watched him before!"

"Yes, but Harry," she stressed his name through her teeth, "never have you watched him overnight! For a week, no less!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, and Gin will be here with me."

"Where is she now?" Andromeda looked slightly less frazzled. Slightly.

"She's picking up some knives and things for Teddy to play with," he answered nonchalantly.

"HARRY!" The woman looked as if she had eaten a whole box of Feinting Fancies and was starting to feel the effects.

"Merlin, Andy, I'm kidding!" Harry chuckled and set Teddy on the wooden floors to play with Floopsy, "you'll drive yourself nutters thinking the way you do about everything! Ginny's just 'round the corner picking up some ginger tea and vanilla candles."

Andromeda sighed, "you're right, I'm going mad..." She shook her head and bent down to give her grandson a kiss on his teal hair before she straightened with a new resolve in her eyes. "Goodbye, Harry, I'm sure everything will be fine," shooting another worried glance at the content one-year-old on the floor, she turned to leave, "goodnight, Teddy!"

Harry waited thirty seconds after the door closed behind her to scoop Teddy up in his arms once more and look into the little boy's green eyes with mischief.

"Alright, Ted, what do you want to do?"

"Gahgl!" Teddy screamed with a large grin spreading over his face, showing off his four little teeth with pride and excitement.

"I thought so as well," Harry nodded gravely and then turned the Wizarding Wireless on to the music station, the newest hit from Catchlove melting into the room.

Harry held Teddy and danced around the house for the better part of an hour as he tried to prepare dinner before Ginny returned at 8:00. When she did come home, she found her husband singing at the top of his lungs to a song by 142 Staircases and Teddy laughing wildly at the off-key screeches.

"Hello, boys," Ginny smirked as she entered the kitchen, exchanging the bag in her hand for Teddy, "having fun?"

Harry's voice cracked loudly as he was startled and he turned the radio off, a blush heating his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah!" He coughed, "just making dinner, is all."

"Mmhm," Ginny bounced the still laughing infant in her arms and kissed Harry's cheek, "soup smells amazing."

"Seeing as it's the extent of my cooking abilities, I hope it is amazing."

"How did Andromeda take it?" She set Teddy back into his booster and helped Harry set the table.

"She flipped, but we expected as much."

"I wish she wouldn't worry so... We'll be fine! Mum's said herself that she thinks you're a fine father figure for Edward."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the name.

"It's his given name! I just wanted to see how it would sound," Ginny defended as she took her seat at the table next to Harry.

"And?"

"I much prefer Teddy," she laughed and pinched the baby's cheek fondly.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{• }{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{ •}{•}{•}

"You know what, Harry?" Ginny began cautiously after dinner that night as the young couple gave Teddy a bath in the kitchen sink.

"What's that, Gin?" Harry replied as he soaped up the hair that changed from teal to red just five minutes ago.

"We're not half bad at this, I think."

"At what?" Harry looked up at his wife curiously as he rinsed, causing Teddy to splutter a bit and frown.

"Taking care of a baby," this caused Harry to splutter as well, Teddy laughing at his godfather for the silly noise that came out of his throat.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "we've made it several hours without killing him... And it's actually been pretty fun, just us and a baby."

"You... Do you think we should... Start trying?" Harry tried to hide his excitement, he'd wanted his own son or daughter for so long... Maybe now they were both ready.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled and lifted Teddy gently out of the tub as Harry wrapped him in a towel, "I think we should."

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead as he cradled the baby in his arms, "we're going to try for a baby then?"

Identical grins of happiness spread across their faces as they realized what this decision meant for their future.

"We're trying for a baby."

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{• }{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{ •}{•}{•}

"I swear if he doesn't shut up right now I'm putting that kid under a sleep charm until Andy comes back on Saturday," Ginny growled as she covered her head with her feather pillow.

"I'll get him, Gin," Harry groaned as he sat up in bed and crossed the hallway to the nursery where Teddy was wailing like a banshee. "What's up, kid?"

Harry lifted the screaming Teddy out of his crib and bounced him in his arms. "What's with all the shouting, Ted?"

Harry took him back into the master bedroom and paced the floor while still bouncing him up and down.

"Why did you bring him in here?" Ginny moaned, sitting up and rubbing her sleep deprived eyes.

"I don't know what else to do," Harry shrugged, yawning as he tried in vain to quiet the baby in his arms, "you better not be pregnant."

"Trust me, if I am, I'm putting it up for adoption," she flipped back down onto the mattress and threw both pillows over her head.

As tired as he was, Harry couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Looks like it will be a while yet before you get a little brother or sister, eh, Teddy?" Harry said as he carried him back to the nursery.

He never told Ginny (or anyone else for that matter) what happened next, for fear they would think he was insane... But for a split second, Teddy stopped sobbing. The silence only lasted for half a second before starting up again, but in that small fraction of time, Harry would swear that Teddy had winked at him.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{• }{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{ •}{•}{•}


End file.
